Heir to the Demon
by DaenerysFireAndBlood
Summary: Malcolm Merlyn was the cause of Oliver's grief and pain after the undertaking. Seeking revenge Oliver goes to Nanda Parbat and joins the League of Shadows hell bent on making Merlyn pay. Turning into Ra's Al Ghul's favorite protégé and falling in love with Ra's youngest daughter... Felicity Al Ghul; Heir to the Demon. Olicity AU (with a badass Felicity)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so many of you will know me from my other story "Arrow: The Story of Us" Well this is an all new fanfic for Olicity. This one will be a little different, mostly because this isn't going to be set in Starling… aaaand Felicity will be a little more badass than usual… well because Felicity won't be an IT girl she'll be a highly trained ninja from the league of Shadows… oh and yeah she's going to be Ra's Al Ghul's youngest daughter! I had this crazy idea ever since Ra's Al Ghul was introduced in 3x02. **

**This is completely AU and there will be characters that are going to be OOC, just a heads up. I really hope you guys like this. I've been planning this for at least 2 weeks now. So enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER**** I DO NOT OWN ARROW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW/WARNER BROTHERS AND DC COMICS. I JUST OWN MY IMAGINATION.**

**88888888**

**Prologue:**

Nanda Parbat…

Oliver had heard stories about that seemingly mythological city, a city that housed a cult. A cult of highly trained killers that moved swiftly, striking, killing in the Shadows…. The league of Assasins. Oliver never listened though, he never gave into the rumors that such a city existed. That is until Malcolm Merlyn.

That name made Oliver's blood boil in absolute hatred and rage. Malcolm Merlyn, after the death of his wife, disappeared for years leaving his only son in Starling. No one knew what had happened to Malcolm, not until he himself told Oliver of his association with the League. Told him of how they trained him to be the killer he was, trained him to seek justice on those who had wronged him. Told him how he had ran away from the League so that he could recite his own form of justice.

Malcolm was known as The Dark Archer, but to Oliver he'd forever be known as the man who was the cause of his mother and sister's death.

Merlyn's plan to destroy the Glades with his man-made earthquake had taken the lives of many including the only remaining family he had left.

Hell bent on revenge Oliver was determined to bring Malcolm to justice for what he had done. So as Oliver climbed the rocks nearing the city he had so long believed to be just a myth, he vowed once again the Malcolm would pay... In full.

**Chapter 1:**

Oliver stood outside two large stone double doors. There were two men standing still beside the doors guarding. Their faces much like Merlyn's mask, covered there face so the only thing he was able to see was the hard look in their eyes.

He stood there staring straight ahead, he was focused. He was pissed, he was broken. The only thing, the only people Oliver had left behind in Starling had been Diggle and Tommy. His two best friends, one of them his confidant. Leaving was difficult, but he had a lust for revenge that only killing his best friend's dad would quench. Sounded so twisted, but the man had brought it upon himself.

He was here because the League would help him find Malcolm and bring him to justice. Oliver didn't care about anything else. His mother, Thea they were gone, the only source of his humanity.

He had been parading around Starling as a vigilante in a hood, supposedly bringing justice to those who were out spreading ill will towards his city. The only thing he was doing was fighting they symptoms not the actual sickness. He had failed his city, he had failed his family, and he had failed himself. Being gone five years thinking he'd never see his family again was a better punishment than what he was going through now. He knew that killing Merlyn wouldn't grant him the peace he craved, but it was a start.

Oliver's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the loud creaks of the double doors being opened. There at the door he saw a young woman that looked only about a few years older than he was. She was wearing red and black leather gear, and Oliver noticed a quiver strapped into her back. _She must be an archer as well_. She had long brunette hair and deep brown set eyes.

She had her hands firmly by her side starring up at him. "I am Nyssa Al Ghul, second heir to the Demon. What is your purpose here?" She asked with a heavy accent.

"I'm here to speak to Ra's Al Ghul, regarding the Dark Archer." Oliver said, tasting vile as he said Merlyn's name.

He heard the woman give an audible gasp as he mentioned Merlyn's league name. "You know the Dark Archer?" She asked quickly.

"Yes, so I need to speak to Ra's Al Ghul. Malcolm Merlyn has killed more than 500 innocent lives and I want justice." Oliver said his body heating with rage.

The woman gave a curt nod and turned without another word, he knew what that meant he was to follow. They walked into a large, high ceiling room with windows pouring orange light into the room. They stopped in front of what looked like a thrown. He saw more league members standing by. That's when he saw a figure step out of what looked like a tub of water behind a holey wall.

He saw Nyssa bow down looking at the ground in front of her. He wouldn't bow, he owed nothing to these people... yet.

One of the the assassin's suddenly pulled his sword and pushed it up against Oliver's throat. "KNEEL!" The man yelled. Oliver stayed put glaring at the assassin pointing a sword at him.

"Sarab! It is quite alright please be kind to our guest." The man lowered his sword and backed off going back to his post.

Oliver's skin crawled at the sound of the man's voice behind the wall. His voice sounded like a shadow, dark and low. It's no wonder what the name of his league was. Oliver looked ahead watching as the man was walking around behind the black wall. "Nyssa, go leave us!"

"Yes father!" Nyssa without looking up turned and walked out of the room leaving Oliver alone with the man they called the Head of the Demon and his highly trained assassin's, though Oliver stayed stoic and unemotional. He wasn't scared, if anything he was indifferent. All Oliver wanted was revenge. "So I hear you know the Dark Archer." The voice echoed through the walls.

"I do."

"Well?" The man walked from behind the wall, finally showing the man that Malcolm Merlyn feared so deeply. He didn't look a day over 50; he was largely built wearing a black robe with gold embellishments and large rings on his fingers. His hand placed above the hilt of his sword. This man had the face of death. His eyes held no emotion his eyes looked cold… too cold; this man had killed, had taken many lives Oliver could tell. His body was poised in such a way that demanded respect.

"Well, I want him dead." Oliver said his face still a hard mask.

"You're in luck Emerald Archer, because I too want Malcolm Merlyn dead."

Oliver gasped a bit. "How do you-"

"Know that you're an archer? One who wears green and uses the night and it's shadows to kill off those who have wronged you?"

Oliver only nodded his mouth in a tight line. "I know all things that go bump in the night Oliver Queen. I have eyes and ears everywhere. Like shadows the league is everywhere, and Malcolm has broken codes. And I want him dead just as much as you do."

"Then help me, help me kill Malcolm Merlyn." Oliver said quickly with dangerous determination.

Oliver saw Ra's give him a hard look, as if he were calculating. Ra's walked back and forth his hand still poised on top of his swords' hilt. Oliver just looked at him followed the man pacing around.

It seemed like hours until Ra's finally addressed Oliver once more. "I will personally help you kill him I will train you. BUT you must join the league, and in return you will get your revenge."

Oliver's body froze… join the league? He wasn't planning this, wasn't expecting it. Why would the most ruthless man on earth want him to join? "Join the league?" Oliver asked cautiously.

"Yes join the League of Shadows Oliver Queen; I could use a man like you. Merlyn escaped; he killed innocent lives, which ironically he cannot do. He broke codes… vows that can never be broken once a member. This league exists to seek justice on those who do wrong. To get rid of evil with death, and Malcolm Merlyn is evil. "

Oliver thought about it… what did he have to lose? He had already lost his family. He had already said his goodbyes to both Tommy and Diggle. All he wanted now after years of turmoil was to kill the man that had taken everything from him.

Ra's spoke up again. "I have no other ulterior motive Queen. I think of myself as an honorable man, one who is willing to do whatever it takes to defend my family. I see that in you, you are determined to avenge your family. I know it is a family member you lost, because the look in your eyes is one of a mad man with a lust for revenge, one who has lost everything. And I admire that lust, I admire your determination to rid the world of a man like Merlyn."

Oliver was motionless for a second. He continued to think about it… He'd be trained by one of the most dangerous men on earth and he'd get his revenge… just like that Oliver's mind was decided. "Ok. I'll join the League, but when the time comes I want to be the one to put my Arrows through Merlyn's heart."

Ra's smiled the most menacing smile Oliver had ever seen. "It's a deal…. Oliver Queen, Emerald Archer I hereby welcome you to the League of Shadows."

…..

Oliver walked with hands behind his back, following Ra's through the halls of where he was now going to reside in. He looked around and saw a large courtyard in the middle of four connected hallways. There were ninjas practicing. They moved like water, so swiftly and gracefully yet striking hard and surely. He was mesmerized. Their faces like many he had seen before, were covered… only their eyes showing.

"These are my warriors, Oliver Queen. My most prized warriors. They are my elite core of assassin's. "

Oliver continued to watch the scene in front of him. There was a woman standing beside Nyssa across the other side of the courtyard, watching the single figure in the middle fight off at least five different people at the same time.

The woman next to Nyssa looked older. She had light brown hair contrasting with that of the other, her eyes a dark brown like Nyssa's. She wore brown leather gear, but instead of bows as her weapon of choice it seemed she preferred the Katana.

"That is Talia my first born." Ra's voiced next to him, watching the fight in front of him.

So that was the Demon's heir number one… _wonder where mini Demon number three is at, _Oliver thought to himself.

Oliver averted his eyes and continued to watch as the person in the middle holding a sword in hand and a bow placed behind his back fight off the other assassin's. His movements were quick, and sure. The unknown person, with his sword hit one of the other ninja's sword knocking it out of his hand and elbowing him in the chest sending him down to the ground in a heap.

The ninja in the middle continued to fight each one of the other's until he was putting the last one on the ground. Oliver heard the sound of two large hands coming together in a clap. "Well done, my Felicity!" Ra's said in pride.

Oliver looked from Ra's back at the hooded figure and realized the figure was smaller than the others and had beautiful blue eyes. Oliver's eyes widened when he saw the blue eyed person pull off their black hood to reveal a beautiful looking female.

_Holy shit! _Oliver couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had long blonde wavy hair and her eyes were the bluest of shades. "That Emerald Archer is my youngest. Felicity."

She was beautiful, and Oliver wondered how the hell she was related to Ra's. In truth he wondered that about all three women, they were all beautiful… but Felicity was different not just in her physical attributes.

He hadn't felt this awestruck in a long time… not since Laurel before the island. This girl though, she wasn't Laurel, no this girl was a woman, a warrior. She was fit and petite, she looked powerful and poised. She had a certain glint in her eyes that made her look like she was up to no good.

For weeks he had been plagued with negative thoughts, thoughts of killing and revenge. Though one look at her and he was already forgetting why he was there in the first place, and that he realized was a dangerous thing.

_Shit I'm screwed. _

*****Authors note please read!*****

**Ok there's chapter 1 of Heir to the Demon. So as you see Felicity is like way different lol. I just wanted to make her real bad ass cause I need more Felicity fighting scenes in my life. So as always thank you to everyone that has read through this entire first chapter I really hope you guys liked and enjoyed this take on Olicity. I will update according the type of reaction I get from reviews. So PLEASE review let me know how you guys liked this. I love to hear feedback! So REVIEW and I'll see yall in the next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

***** PLEASE READ*** Hey guys so first I want to start by saying… WOW! Never in my history of writing FanFiction have I ever had this type of reaction to JUST the first chapter… I mean 20+ reviews and 100+ follows that's just insane in the best possible way! So I just want to thank everyone single one of you! Yall don't know how this reaction makes a gal feel, so again thank you from the bottom of my heart! Oh and below I'm going to answer some questions yall had!**

**1****st****… Felicity will STILL be a tech guru. She's just not an IT girl in this story. **

**2****nd****… Yes Tommy didn't die in this fanfic, because he was the catalyst that made Oliver give up killing… and well Oliver has to be able to kill in the league so… Tommy is still alive.**

**3****rd****… Felicity will still have some of her charm BUT she will be different… I mean her father IS Ra's Al Ghul. Remember this is an AU so please don't get angry if Felicity isn't what you're used to. But I will try and throw in some Felicity-esk moments.**

**4****th****… Regarding Sara on if she's in the league… yall will just have to wait and see!;)**

**5****th****… Not everything will be accurate when it comes to the league and all the ninja stuff.**

**Ok so that's it for now! Again thanks for reading and I hope yall enjoy chapter 2!:)**

**88888888**

_Previously on "Heir to the Demon": _

_He hadn't felt this awestruck in a long time… Not since Laurel before the island. This girl though, she wasn't Laurel, no this girl was a woman, a warrior. She was fit and petite, she looked powerful and poised. She had a certain glint in her eyes that made her look like she was up to no good. _

_For weeks he had been plagued with negative thoughts, thoughts of killing and revenge. Though one look at her and he was already forgetting why he was there in the first place, and that he realized was a dangerous thing. _

_**Shit I'm screwed. **_

**88888888**

Oliver saw all three women stand at attention when they heard their father give Felicity the praise after fighting off five different men.

Speaking of those men, Oliver saw that they all stood up bowed at Ra's and just walked away so quietly and swiftly you'd start to wonder if they were even there in the first place.

Ra's walked towards his daughter's and Oliver followed suit. He couldn't keep his eyes off the blonde who had so easily captured his attention. She wasn't looking at him though; in fact it seemed she wasn't looking at anyone. She stayed still her hands behind her back like a soldier waiting to be told what to do.

He took his eyes off her to look at her older sisters and saw that they had the same look in their eyes. They stopped in front of them and Oliver stayed a safe distance behind Ra's. "Talia, Nyssa, Felicity… my girls." Ra's addressed all three. They didn't speak just moved their eyes to look at him. Oliver was dumbfounded. Ra's spoke with a soft tone when he addressed his daughters. Just an hour ago when he had first laid his eyes on the Demon's head, he saw a freezing glare of a man that had taken many lives.

Yet despite his daughter's standing like soldiers before him, and despite the look he had in his eyes before; the man in front of Oliver didn't look like the "Demon" everyone feared. Oliver was sure that not many people were exposed to such a display. Surely Ra's knew that it was something any enemy of his would see as weakness and try to exploit. It made Oliver wonder…. Why he felt comfortable enough to show his apparent weakness to him?

"Girls, meet Oliver Queen." Ra's introduced him in his heavy accent, breaking Oliver's thoughts. Oliver only turned his eyes to look at the three sisters acknowledging them.

Ra's turned to look at Oliver. "You ready for your first spar as a member of the league Queen?"

Oliver quickly straightened up his back and placed his hands behind his back mirroring the position of the three women, and nodded in reply.

"Good, let's see if your previous training can benefit you here." Ra's turned to Felicity.

"Little one, come here-" She stepped up waiting for her father's orders. "You'll be giving our new member his first lesson."

Oliver's mouth fell open, _him_ fight _her_? He didn't doubt the girl had skills but the deal was for Ra's to train him!

"Wait!" Oliver interrupted. "I thought _you _were going to train me? It was part of our agreement!" He said accusingly.

"Ra's laughed un-amused. "Oh my boy you have a lot to learn… like first-" Ra's quickly in the blink of an eye pulled his sword out and had it pressed against Oliver's pulse. "You _do not _demand anything from me." He said his voice returning to a low and menacing one. Oliver's skin couldn't help but stick out in goose bumps.

After a moment of the two staring at each other with challenging looks, Ra's lowered his sword back to its scabbard.

"Besides boy." Ra's continued. "My Felicity here is one of my best. She's mastered the art of Ninjutsu and Archery. She's had 25 years of training; she was personally trained by me… I'm sure my daughter is a worthy enough opponent for you."

Oliver was severely annoyed, but only nodded, once again as his only response. His lips pressed in a hard line his eyes glaring.

"Good now go on. Weapons are over there." Ra's pointed to a steal box that had in it a variety of different weapons… all except a bow and arrow.

Oliver walked up to the box, and quickly made work getting rid of his shirt dropping it to the ground beside the box, leaving him in only his cargos. His scars on display for them to see. He looked at all the weapons and decided he'd choose the Katana, just like his opponent. His very beautiful opponent.

He turned from the box and saw both Nyssa and Talia beside their father. That only left Felicity and himself in the middle of the large sandstone courtyard. The quiver and bow she had previously strapped onto her back was now lying on the ground. He walked to the middle, and locked eyes with her… she was ready he could see it in her sapphire eyes. She was already starting to calculate him.

He had to admit he didn't know what to expect from this fight. He was annoyed sure, but only because he was promised to learn from Ra's the man that Merlyn feared so deeply. But he'd seen her single handedly take down five ninjas… five men who Ra's claimed to be some of his best.

He was no stranger to strong women… he'd known strong women before, Shado being one of them. If Ra's said Felicity was one of his best then hell, he'd just have to fight her.

He took another step forward, her hood was still down and he could finally see every detail on her face. She was even more breathtaking from up close. Her eyes weren't just blue… they held specks of green in them, and her cheeks were adorned with freckles, and her lips… her lips were full and intricately shaped.

Even though he had witnessed this girl kick ass, he was having a hard time placing that face onto someone who was ruthless when it came to fighting. She was so different though, not just because she was a trained assassin, no there was something about Felicity Al Ghul that had him so confused. The woman in front of him wearing a black traditional Shozoku and a Katana in hand had him completely intrigued… and that bothered him to no end.

He wasn't supposed to feel any type of positive things. He was broken, he had been for years now, but now his heart was beyond repair. He was a man that had lost his family. He was a man that was determined to get revenge. Though looking at her he couldn't help the things he was feeling, and he hadn't even spoken a word to her yet.

Whatever these feelings were they were like a breath of fresh air, a breath he wish he didn't get. He needed to have all his focus on Merlyn, on getting stronger so that he could put the man 6 feet under. Oliver looked intently into her eyes again, she just stared right back. Oliver couldn't really decipher what the look was, once again his attention on her… _ just go with it Oliver, Merlyn will still be alive by the time you go after him._

So he did what his subconscious said, and pushed all thoughts of Merlyn aside… focusing on the task at hand.

He smirked at her. "So, heir to the demon… ready to get your ass whooped?" He taunted at the blonde.

Her eyes narrowed a bit and he saw that the corners of her mouth twitched, trying to hold in a smile. He saw that gleam in her blue eyes, the one he was sure he himself held on occasion when he was up to no good.

Suddenly out of nowhere her sword came down and he barely had time to register it. He quickly dodged it but by a centimeter. "Lesson number one Queen, your opponent won't wait for you. They'll strike at any time, there's no room for cockiness. Or did all those late night escapades jumping from roof top to roof top not teach you that?"

That was the first time he had heard her voice and like her it was absolutely entrancing. Everything about this woman was intriguing, and her accent didn't help either.

All Oliver could do was stare… how did everyone know about him being a vigilante? Oliver was brought out of his thoughts again when her katana swung. Though this time he was able to counter the attack with his sword.

They continued fighting, and for a while they switched, her on offense him on defense and vice versa. The only sound that echoed through the wall was the sounds of their heavy breathing and the clinking of metal hitting metal.

"Not bad, you've lasted longer than I expected." She said this time a mischievous smirk on her face. He didn't answer and she only continued attacking, adding in kicks that served to throw him off at times.

He wasn't a master at Ninjutsu like she was. He was an archer that was _his_ thing, along with hand to hand combat. Even though Slade had taught him how to wield a sword, fighting her was more difficult than he thought it would be. She moved quickly, her movements and footwork graceful. Whereas he was a lion with his attacks; powerful and aggressive. Hers were much like that of a snakes; patient and sure. He didn't have a technique he only attacked when he saw an opening when it came to swords. With the bow it was different, way different.

They continued to fight, and at one point Oliver thought he'd had her. He grabbed her wrist in a moment when she came down with her sword and pulled her towards him. He hit her forearm making her drop her weapon. It clinked on the stone ground as it hit it, and he already had his sword above her ready to make the final blow.

Then for a split second he realized how close they really were. She was looking deep into his eyes, they were really close. So close that just a few inches more and their noses would be touching. He still had his free hand around her wrist. Their eyes were locked and their warm breaths were mingling with each other's. For that instant he could feel his broken and darkened heart give a small but significant flutter and it made his breath stop in the middle of its journey.

He saw that just like him she was reacting to their close proximity. Her eyes held a different look than what he had been seeing. Their chests would slightly hit one another's every time they breathed in. _Despite being sweaty she was still beautiful_, he thought. Then the look in her eyes quickly disappeared because suddenly his naked back was touching the ground and she was poised over him with _his _sword against his chest and her foot on his torso holding him down.

Being so distracted in a fight was so out of character for him. He always took his fighting seriously, but this woman… she was fucking distracting him. Yet, he could only stare up at her still completely entranced by her. He realized he was doing that a lot around her. He barely knew this girl and he bet she thought him a mindless idiot. He couldn't help it though, her golden hair was glowing by the sun that hitting it above her, and it made a curtain around her face as she peered down at him. Her eyebrow arched and a cocky smile on her face. His heart once again fluttering, and once again he became annoyed with himself and the girl that elicited such emotions from him.

Her honey-suckle voice echoed through the courtyard breaking his ogling of her. "You're a worthy opponent, just not enough to beat me." She grinned above him. "You still need work on your technique."

Oliver was still on the ground when he heard Ra's thundering clap and low chuckle.

"Well Queen it seems my Felicity got the best of you." He walked up to her and gave her a small kiss on her glistening forehead. "Great job little one, you've proven yourself yet again."

Oliver was still baffled by the way Ra's was with his daughter especially with Felicity, it seemed the two were close.

Oliver grunted picking himself off the ground. "Oliver Queen you still have ways to go. But there is no doubt that you have talent. I'm sure that with your bow you are a much different warrior. But in no time I will have you fighting better than I do."

Oliver's eyes widened... had the most dangerous man on Earth praised him after he had so unceremoniously lost? He didn't know what he had done to earn such a positive treatment from him. If anything Oliver had been rude and demanding from the moment he met Ra's. The man was nothing like the man Merlyn had described. Sure he was scary as fuck when he wanted to be, but his hospitality and praise was something he was not expecting.

Oliver didn't know what to answer so he just nodded for the hundredth time, not knowing what to say.

"Alright then, that's enough for today. Oliver you and I, we will be training tomorrow night. Meet me in my thrown room." With that last order Ra's dismissed himself leaving his daughters and Oliver alone.

He saw Talia and Nyssa exchange words and walked away. _And now there were two, _he thought. He saw Felicity walk over to the weapons box and placer her katana back in and turned silently turned to retrieve the bow she had set on the ground.

"So you're an archer." He said as a statement, remembering what Ra's had told him.

She turned and looked at him. "Yes." She answered simply looking at the quiver and bow in her hand, then looked back up with a happy glint in her eyes. "I prefer it to any other weapon. I love the way it makes me feel when I shoot an arrow, there's something so soothing about it. Of course when it's not aimed towards someone." She added a hint of laughter at the last part.

Oliver for the thousandth time was completely surprised by her, but he agreed with her and kind of wanted to laugh at her last jab. Archery was something not many people could appreciate. It was weapon that took a lot of concentration and immense skill. He looked her in the eyes, searching. She really _was _something else.

Oliver cleared his throat ignoring the pesky feelings he was feeling in the pit of his stomach. "You know…" he said moving in front of her and he saw that she turned her head back following him. He leaned on the box in a casual manner. "If you hadn't distracted me I would've beaten you… you cheated." He teased.

He saw her eyes narrow and it only served to make him grin like an idiot. He realized he got under her skin just like she did with him.

"Say what you want Queen-"

"It's Oliver." She raised a brow in a condescending way and continued. "Like I said _Queen, _remember lesson number one was not to get cocky. I beat you because you weren't good enough to beat me simple as that, _and_ because you let your opponent distract you."

He laughed, she was affected by him too and he knew a deflection when he saw one. She was downplaying the moment they had, because it _was _in fact a moment they had shared. A very sweaty and very sexually charged moment. He didn't know this woman, but for some reason she brought out things in him he thought he'd never experience again after Laurel, _especially_ after what happened with Thea and his mother. He'd thought he'd be emotionally turned off forever, but he guessed he was wrong.

She distracted him from the pain he felt, from the guilt he felt for not being able to save his family. From the complete and all-consuming hate he harbored towards Malcolm Merlyn. Maybe being around her wouldn't be such a bad thing; maybe being around her could help him get some peace as temporary as it might be. He'd thought that he'd want to focus on the pain he felt to make him be more focused, but experiencing just a fleeting moment of peace was something he knew deep down he needed. Something he knew he craved.

He shook himself from his thoughts and realized she was staring at him questioningly; he pushed the way it made him feel inside. "Alright you know what; you did win fair and square. I got distracted. I'll give you that. _But_ how about I show you what I can do with a bow and some arrows? I can assure you I won't get so easily distracted with my weapon of preference."

She placed her hand on her hip, she appeared to be thinking. He saw her pearly white teeth come out and bite her lip. _That must be a_ _habit of hers when she thinks, _he guessed and it had his heart to backflips against his chest. _SHIT, _he thought_. _"Alright Queen. How about tomorrow?"

Deal!" He answered immediately.

She looked at him with a curious look. "Ok then meet me here at dawn, let's see if you live up to your name _Emerald Archer_." She emphasized.

Oliver smirked and cleared his throat. "So um, does your father make it a habit of training with every new member and giving them a room in your home?" Oliver asked reaching for his discarded shirt that was a few inches in front of him and put it back on.

"No he doesn't. My father must think highly of you."

"He doesn't even know me."

"On the contrary. He's had eyes on Starling for a long while. That's why my father praised you even after I beat you, because he's heard of how skilled of a fighter you are. He's had Merlyn followed all around the world and when Merlyn settled in Starling well he had eyes and ears all around the city."

Oliver's blood suddenly boiled in rage! "If he had his eyes on Starling then why didn't he have the members step in before Merlyn mass murdered hundreds of innocent people?! Isn't that what the league does? Doesn't it kill and get rid of men like Merlyn?" Oliver spat out, his body going rigid with rage, his fists clenching.

Felicity didn't even flinch at his accusatory words. She just answered him straight forwardly.

"We didn't stop him because; we had no idea what Merlyn was planning. We knew he was up to no good, but code protects him from our retaliation if he doesn't commit the crime. Merlyn was one of us don't forget, my father's confidant. He knew how we worked, and he hid his tracks well." She answered with a strangely comforting tone. Her blue eyes were watching him intently as if to try and read his mind. He tried to hide his obvious pain at the thought of Thea and his mother.

Oliver clenched his fists once again trying to reign in his emotions. He was sure his nails were leaving dentures in the palm of his hand. Point was she was right; Malcolm _had _covered his tracks really well. He couldn't blame them, not really if it had taken even him a year to realize what was really happening. By the time he and Diggle had figured it out it was already too late, and lives were lost.

There wasn't a day that went by where he didn't feel the lives of all those people on his shoulders. Truth was as much as he hated Malcolm as much as he wanted revenge, Oliver hated himself too. He wasn't fast enough and the promise he had made his dad, well he felt like he had let him down. This is why Oliver decided that maybe her presence was something he wouldn't mind feeling because for some odd reason, she made him forget.

How could what he was feeling for her be normal? He reminded himself for the millionth time in just the short span of 30 minutes since he laid eyes on her. He didn't even know her for gosh sakes! He knew almost next to nothing about her, yet she had captured his interest in just that small amount of time. He was right on his assessment before… he was so screwed.

And just like that his anger was gone, his hands were limply hanging by his side, and he saw that she was busy sorting the weapons in their place in the box. He imagined she was giving him some space.

Oliver once again put that aside. "So where do I get one of those?" He pointed at her black Shozoku, changing the subject.

She looked down pulling on her Shozoku and looked back up. "Your sleeping quarters are sure to have them, as well as all of your belongings."

"Alright thanks."

Felicity gave him a small smile and moved to close the box. She glanced at him one more time. "I'll see you in the morning…. Oliver." She said and quickly like a ninja… pun intended disappeared leaving him gaping after her. She had called him Oliver, and damn he had to admit it sounded amazing coming from her.

He sighed and headed out of the training building and towards his new home. More like Ra's Al Ghul's home. Again he wondered what he had done to earn so much hospitality from a man many claimed to fear. The man had set aside a room in his own mansion for Oliver, but he opted to just accept the way things were going, best not to question things.

Oliver walked a while until he made it inside, no one in sight. He looked around the hallway and saw that much like Ra's thrown room there were large windows that peered out into the desert land outside. He saw that the sun was already starting to set and wanted now more than ever to settle in and go to bed; already feeling the strain of his emotional stresses and physical labor.

He had seen where his room would be before, him and Ra's had showed him on their way to the training building. He entered and large, tall hallway. The walls much like everything else made of sandstone. This would definitely take some getting used too. He continued walking through the torch lit hall and stopped in front of what would be his room.

Oliver opened the door and saw that inside was nothing short of fancy. There was tapestry all along the walls, and a large wooden bed. He walked in and saw that the room even had its own bathroom and closet.

_How the fuck? _He thought. When he first saw Ra's home he was completely taken aback. He'd imagined this place to be hideous. They were in the middle of a desert for gosh sakes! He didn't expect this at all, hell even the training buildings were nice! The place he had fought Felicity was Ra's and his daughter's private training facility.

He guessed it was a good thing; that Nanda Parbat hadn't turned out how he had imagined.

Of course he'd only seen the mansion and the training facility, he'd have to go out and see the entire city. Oliver walked deeper in the room and saw that a chair held his duffle bag he had brought with him and what do you know… his very own pair of Shozoku's. He smirked a bit thinking about Felicity.

He needed his rest, tomorrow not only would he train with Ra's but he was going to train with Felicity as well. He needed all the sleep he could get. With that in mind Oliver took his shirt and his cargos off and decided to just go ahead and sleep. Shower and food be damned he was fucking beat.

Oliver lay down on his new bed and looked up into the ceiling. The only light was that coming from the window on his left. He looked at it and saw that the sun was nowhere to be seen, night would fall any time now. He closed his eyes and placed his hands behind his head.

This wasn't home, not his real home. He'd miss his real home, he knew that much. Being gone away on a deserted Island than Hong Kong, he'd learned to appreciate Starling a lot more.

He'd miss Raisa's cooking and Thea's annoying habit of waking him up on Saturday mornings to watch cartoons. He'd miss Tommy's complete wittiness and Diggle's father complex… He'd miss his mother's hugs…

Oliver felt his heart constrict in pain. He wouldn't let himself cry, he'd done too much of that already. He'd miss Starling, but he couldn't go back. He couldn't face it, wouldn't be able to handle it. Only thing he knew was that he'd get his revenge. Malcolm would pay. Oliver would get stronger, find Merlyn wherever he had run to and kill him.

Starling used to be his home. Now he was here, he was part of the League of Shadows; this is what he had chosen.

Oliver willed himself to forget all the pain he was feeling, all the pain that was threatening to swallow him whole.

Instead he opted to think about a feisty, strong, and enchanting blonde who had given him the smallest amount of peace he's felt for the first time in years… he basked in the feeling thinking about her brought and then slowly but all at once had fallen asleep.

**OK hope you guys liked chapter 2! PLEASE don't forget to leave me a review! The more reviews I get the faster I'm opted to write the chapters! Thanks guys and love you all!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

****** READ PLEASE**** A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Yeah I know it's been forever since I updated but it's only because the Holidays we're crazy busy! And I wrote this entire chapter on my phone... yup my phone. My laptop well is no more. So my updates will be a bit slower until I get myself a new laptop. But anyways I hope you all are having are wonderful 2015 so far. So below I'm going to answer some questions.**

**1... Yes Slade Wilson WILL be in this fic... **

**2... Oliver didnt use his A.R.G.U.S resources to kill Malcolm because Oliver wants to do it himself. And in order for that to happen he needed to be trained by the man that trained Malcolm... and well because that's what our story here is about. Felicity being Ra's daughter.**

**3... Yeah Oliver will have, has ALREADY had a huge reaction to Felicity.**

**OK so that's it for now... if yall have any more questions leave them in your review and I'll start answering them in all my A/Ns. OK onto to the story...**

**88888888**

_Previously on "Heir to the Demon": _

_Oliver willed himself to forget all the pain he was feeling, all the pain that was threatening to swallow him whole._

_Instead he opted to think about a feisty, strong, and enchanting blonde who had given him the smallest amount of peace he's felt for the first time in years… he basked in the feeling thinking about her brought and then slowly but all at once had fallen asleep_.

**88888888**

"Ollie! Help me!" Oliver looked around the voice of a girl yelling out to him... it was dark the only thing he could see was the orange glow of the fire surrounding his home.

"OLLIE!" His body trembled with the shrill of the girl's cries... _her voice was familiar.._.

Then he realized that voice sounded familiar because it was...THEA! His little sister was calling out to him and he couldn't move. He just stared out into the burning house in front of him. Watching as it burned and burned and burned. The windows all you could see were flames, the yard around the mansion already scorched into nothing but black ash.

"Oliver!" His heart stopped... it was his mother. Oliver couldn't move... he wanted too, but his body wouldn't budge.

He continued to hear their screams filled with terror. He couldn't take it! "THEA! MOM!" He yelled out, though he didn't know why it's not like screaming was going to save them.

He could feel his heart breaking, could feel the sweat drenching his body as he exerted himself trying to get his body to move. He could feel his tears welling up in his eyes... he could feel the scream of agony building in his chest.

Suddenly as the screams started they stopped and so did the fire. It was dark out but the house stood like it had always stood. The yard was once again fully intact the house looked normal... There was no fire, no screaming. Oliver stayed still for a while then decided to try and move again. This time his body was able to move, he walked forward heading to the house. He made it to the front and opened the large wooden door, walking into the house. The lights were off and the mansion was vacant.

He walked across the foyer. "Mom? Thea?" He called out quietly, his voice echoing against the wooden walls.

Oliver stayed quiet... the air around him felt eerie. He felt a prickling sensation at the back of his neck. He took a deep breath and turned slowly, to look behind him.

What he saw was something that came straight out of a horror movie... his mother and Thea were standing there... but their skin was burned. Their clothes singed, they were barely recognizable.

For the first time in his life Oliver was scared. He couldn't handle it, his chest tightened up and and he felt his knees buckle and give away.

He fell to the floor and once again like before, felt the heavy weight on his chest start to build.

"You failed us Oliver." Thea spoke... he couldn't look at her. There was nothing to see. Her face was completely gone; burned. Her words pierced at his soul. He knew he had failed his mom and Thea. He was too busy saving the damn fucking city that he had forgotten about the most important people in his life.

"Oliver why didn't you save us?" It was now his mother's voice that spoke. He couldn't continue to hear this he couldn't!

"Oliver?"

"Oliver you failed us."

"Oliver you didn't save us!"

Their voices were now combined, they we're getting closer and closer and Oliver clenched his eyes harder, and bit down on his bottom lip trying to hold in his agony. Their voices we're getting more and more frantic, closer and closer.

Oliver cupped his ears trying to stop himself from hearing them. He couldn't take it! He felt like he wanted to pull his hair out! He felt his tears slip out of his closed eyes and his chest give horrific heaves, trying to fill his lungs but failed to.

"OLIVER WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE US?!"

Oliver woke up with a start, his body going up in a sitting position. He was breathing heavily and he could feel the sweat that formed on his forehead. _It was just a dream_...

He ran his hands through his short hair and breathed in, the inhale shaky and uneven. He looked around and felt disoriented. The room was dark the only light was that of the sunrise peeking through the window. Then he remembered he was in Nanda Parbat.

Oliver sighed once again and held his head in between his hands... he's had he same dream ever since the undertaking. When the quake hit the Glades, Malcolm decided to go and pay a visit to Moira Queen, the woman that had betrayed him.

While the "Hood" was too busy trying to save everyone in the Glades he had neglected his own familie's safety. Malcolm set fire to the Queen Mansion and killed Moira and Thea. And burning Oliver's last remaining humanity with them.

There wasn't a day that went by where Oliver didn't think of his mom and sister. A day where he didn't think of Tommy and Digg and Laurel. His friends that HAD survived, the friends he left behind. He also didn't go a day without hating Malcolm Merlyn.

Then there was Felicity...

For however long Oliver had sparred with Felicity his main focus wasn't revenge, hate, or guilt. She had somehow sedated the beast for a while. Oliver hated it, but welcomed the long awaited peace he'd been craving but neglected himself of.

_Speaking of Felicity... he was supposed to meet her in the courtyard!_

Oliver released a loud puff of air and got up from the bed. He went into the restroom and got ready putting on the traditional ninja outfit that Felicity and her sisters had worn the day before. He had to admit... the fabric was way more airy then his leather gear which was packed tightly in his duffle bag.

He made a quick exit walking past unknown doors and through sandstone walls. He walked outside and into the familiar hallways that surrounded the large grassy/stone floored training courtyard.

The sky was a brisk orange and yellow color, the air was still chilly and everything was super quiet... except for the sounds of arrows piercing the air.

That was a sound he was all too familiar with. He walked silently and followed the path to the courtyard. There he saw her. She was standing straight her back to him. He hair was tied in a high ponytail, and this time wearing a blood red Shazoku. Her stance was beyond perfect and he still couldnt believe despite the ass whooping he got the day before that this chick was like a Lara Croft in real life.

He unconciously smirked. Except instead if using guns she had arrows and large Katanas.

He looked ahead of her and saw that there were targets a good number of meters away. He saw her back lift as she took a large breath and when she exhaled the arrow zipped through the air piercing the target right in the middle.

_She was good. _

Though he wondered why he kept getting surprise, he had seen first hand what she could do the day before.

"So are you just gonna stand there and gawk at my archery skills all day Mr. Queen? Or are you gonna show me what you got?"

Her honeysuckle voice broke through the silence of the morning. He didnt know how to respond for a second he thought he was being quiet... he quickly got his barrings when she turned her head slightly over her shoulder. Oliver saw that she had a smirk plastered on her face.

"Well I'm a ninja now right? Aren't I supposed to stand back and observe quietly?"

She lifted her brow. He noticed that her face was so much more defined with her hair up. He could see the contour of her high cheekbones and the shape of her defined but feminine jaw. The orange and yellow light of the dawn making her eyes look green instead of her original blue, and her freckles pop out more. What was it about this woman?

"You call that being observant and quiet?" Her grin growing wider, dimples starting to make an appearance on her cheeks. She walked up to him and placed her hand on her hip. "For starters... I could hear your footsteps the moment you walked through those halls... AND you breathe really loud." She said saucily.

Oliver couldn't help but let out a chuckle. The fact that he 'chuckled' wasn't lost on him. He hated that this woman had such a hold on his emotions. He was here for one thing only... he kept telling himself.

"Well sensei please teach me your ways?" He shot back clapping his hands together and bowing. She only continued to grin. Their eyes locked for a second, and for a moment he really thought she was looking right through him. She probably was.

"I would but it seems my father has taken the honor of teaching the oh so famous 'Emerald Archer'." Her shoulder's shrugged in mock sadness.

"Yeah well, we'll see how that goes. Apparently all the training I had done before I got here, is all but meaningless." Oliver said, suddenly feeling self-concious and vulnerable... something he was completely shocked about. But in front if her it was like... it was ok to be. He couldn't help it.

"On the contrary Oliver." He saw that her face turned serious and took a small step forward. "Like my father said last night... you have a gift. I mean I gave you a hard time yesterday but, you're good. You really truly are... not many people can say they've lasted that long against me!" She said adding a hint of humor to lighten the mood.

Damn her... how the fuck did she do that?!

"Oh aren't we a bit full of ourselves?" He said.

Her grin once again showing up on her face.

"Ok so lets get this thing going?" He asked trying to distract himself from the blonde in front if him.

"Alright, I brought you my favorite bow... I wans't sure if you'd bring yours so..." She turned away from him and walked to the same weapons box that was there the day before and grabbed a wooden bow from on top of it.

She walked back to him gracefully and handed him the heavy weapon along with a quiver filled with sharpened arrows. He looked at the bow, it was magnificent. The wood was polished and had what looked like Japanese symbols on it.

"Sachiko." Oliver spoke into the morning breeze. He lightly fingered the engraved words and looked up at her. "Child of Bliss." She translated.

She placed a finger on the engravement just like he had. "My father had it made for me. It's why he named me Felicity... which also means 'happiness'... he always says that I'm a lot like my mother. That despite..." she gestured to everything around her. "EVERYTHING, I was always a happy child." He looked at her face she only continued to look down at the wooden bow in his hands.

"Kind of ironic though huh? How my father literally named me after happiness and I'm a trained assasin."

Oliver was shocked, up until now he hadn't really seen her like a killing machine. Well they HAD fought each other, and had seen what she could do but it's true, she seemed like a person full of light and happiness.

He didn't know her but there was something about her her that glowed positivity, despite her current status. He guessed that's why he was able to react in ways he'd hadn't been able to even before he was back home in Starling.

"Are you sure you want to let me borrow this? Shouldn't you be using it? I mean it is yours?" He asked eyeing her.

"No worries Queen, it's only for this one time. Plus it's my lucky bow, and you need all the luck you can get." She said giving him a wink and she turned back to retrieve her bow she had placed on the floor.

He walked up behind her while he fastened the quiver around him, and saw her do the same. "So I got a question does everyone here have a nickname?"

She bent her arm back to grab onto an arrow and quickly had it mounted on her bow ready to go. "Not all of us but most do."

"Hmmm; so whats yours? Do you have one?" He asked curiously. He saw her back lift like the last time and she quickly released the bow hitting its mark the second time. "Yeah its 'Emerarudo no hayabusa'... 'The Emerald Falcon', it was my mother's nickname as well."

Oliver was awestruck. Emerald? "So wait Emerald Falcon?"

She giggled. "Yeah that's just what I said."

"Yeah but I mean there is only room for one Emerald Archer here!" He joked.

"Yeah well, pretty sure the name was given to me first! Plus it's EMERALD FALCOLN, a bird!" She played along.

"I like it. Falcon's are very majestic birds..." He said seriously.

She rolled her eyes playfully and gestured for him to walk up. He complied and bent his arm backwards retrieving his own arrow. He set the arrow in place. The way the bow bent was so smooth, he loved it... he took a deep breath looked at the target then released hitting the bullseye. Then he quickly made his way through all the targets shuffling to his right quickly, and hitting the mark everytime.

...

They continued to shoot for what seemed like hours... the sun was up and the birds were chirping. The morning chill had all but disappeared leaving a dry and humid atmosphere.

"Well, I guess the stories were true. You have great form by the way..." Felcity said while they were in the process of removing their quivers.

He smirked at her his eyes growing mischievous, like Ollie used to do. His smirk growing into an unfamiliar smile. She looked at him strange and then saw her eyes grow wide and her face turning a nice shade of pink.

"I didn't mean it in that way Queen!" She said her face tunring into a scowl.

He could only laugh. The smiling, the laughing it was all too surreal to him. After the nightmare he had, he didn't think he'd actually be able to utter even a positive word today. Normally he'd be in a bad mood, but no, not with Felicity.

Gosh damn it! What the fuck?! He'd thought by now he'd be used to the fact that this girl did things to him.

"Are you ok?"

"Hmm what?" He acted stupid...

"The look on your face. I saw it yesterday too, you're sad?..."

Oliver suddenly got really angry! "So what?" He spit out. Her body not even flinching at his hostility.

"Do not talk to me like that Queen!" She spat back getting in his face. The air between them was suddenly so thick you could cut through it with a butter knife.

Oliver wouldn't back down and so wouldn't she. He didn't know why he got so pissed... she just hit a nerve. The fact that not only could she elicit such unwanted yet secretly wanted reactions from him, but that she could also see right through him. It unnerved him.

He took a deep breath and let it out. And took a step backwards... even if every fighter instinct told him to stand his ground, but Felicity wasn't an enemy.

He ran his hand through his face. "Look I'm sorry, it's just being near you makes me think of... or more like NOT think of some things that don't particularly make me happy. And when I do think of them it makes me mad that, I WASN'T thinking about it."

He saw a strange look spark in her eyes. "Me? Why would I make you or NOT make you think of it? And why exactly would that be a bad thing?! Especially if you're not thinking of said bad thing that makes you mad?" She asked crossing her arms and lifting her brow in question... another thing he realized she did a lot.

Oliver sighed and turned away from her and started pacing. Could he tell her? She seemed like a nice enough person... despite her ninja assassin status.

Fuck it. He was already screwed anyway. He was sure they'd start asking questions, especially Ra's. He'd only been vague about his motives to kill Merlyn. He was sure he'd have to spill, and it's not like it was a deep dark secret. Just something that was too painful to talk about.

He stopped pacing and sat down on the grassy area of the courtyard. He bet his knees and placed his elbows on his knees. He didn't say anything just waited for her, clearly she got the hint and sat next to him.

He closed his eyes and tried to reign in his emotions... he was about to let his demons out to a spunky, blonde who happened to be a highly trained assasin... go figure.

He didn't look at her he just stared ahead at the sandstone colums of the hallways surrounding the large courtyard.

"I don't even know you, yet I'm about to tell you something that is super personal. How does that happen?" He asked still looking straight ahead.

"I don't know... but you've had this look on your face, like you've been in pain. And you try to surpress it." She said quietly.

"Am I that obvious?"

"No, it's just that I'm able to read people pretty well."

"Let me guess its a ninja thing?" He said, once again trying to calm the waves before he opened the dam.

"No it's a Felicity thing..."

He quickly turned to look at her and she was mirroring his previous expression.

"I can especially read those who are in pain... its an expression I've been all too familiar with. It's one that I've seen in the mirror for years, I've just taught myself how to conceal it." She said her voice sounding like it was in a far away place.

Oliver couldn't speak, so she too had gone through something similar?... then it dawned on him... _her mother_. Just a few hours ago when they first started, she had mentioned how Ra's compared her to her mother.

Felicity turned her eyes away from the colums and looked at him the same hurt in his eyes mirrored in hers. She knew he knew.

"Now who's the one sharing too a stranger?" She said, clearing her throat and going back to staring at whatever she could.

A moment of silence passed and he just spoke out. "My um, my mother and my sister were murdered by Malcolm." He said simply... it felt like peeling a bandaid from a gaping wound. He could feel his heart start to go into overdrive and his hands growing sweaty where they were clapped together.

"So what Malcolm did in your city, your family were casualties?" She asked softly, sympathy in her voice.

Oliver took another deep breath trying to control his now quivering voice and body. God how he hated Malcolm.

"Yes and no. I was too busy trying to protect the city, and Malcolm went to my home and set it on fire." He didn't want to go into specifics this would just have to do.

He bent his head down as soon as he felt the tears stream down his face. His breathing was labored and it took all the willpower in him to not get up and go hunt down Malcolm... training be damned! All the guilt, all the sadness felt like it was pouring out and he couldn't stop it. He felt like a complete idiot doing this in front of someone that has the potential to kill him with her bare hands. But deep down he knew she was different, she wouldn't judge him, she'd been through a loss of a parent as well.

Then he felt the softest yet most reassuring touch. Felcity's hand was on his shoulder,and she gave him a light squeeze.

He didn't look up his face still wet with tears. After a few minutes she retracted her hand as his head came up. He wiped away his tears.

"Sorry, I don't normally do this." He stated flatly.

"Don't worry Queen it's not like I'll go an tell my father." She whispered beside him... there was silence between them until she spoke up again. "And Oliver?"

He tunred his head and laid his cheek on his arms and looked at her. She had a calm, understanding, and determined look on her face.

"Whatever the reasons Merlyn had in doing what he did, their death is not your fault. Malcolm is a vendictive evil man, one which this league prides itself on ridding from the world. You didn't know that would happen, you were doing the honorable thing trying to save others."

Oliver only blinked...

"She looked away again seemingly nervous. "I know, how can I say honorable when I kill for a living?"

"No, you kill evil men like Malcolm. And in a twisted way that is honorable." Oliver quickly defended.

They just looked at each other, that electric feeling between them once again igniting.

"Felicity!" Their heads simultaneously snapped to the direction of the female voice, echoing through the sandstone walls. Breaking the ectricity and warmth between them.

They both quickly got up off the floor, making sure they looked like they hadn't just had this deep conversation. Before the voice grew closer Oliver addressed Felcity.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

She only nodded her head giving him a small smile of reassurance.

"Felicity!" Talia walked into the courtyard and eyed the both of them before looking at her younger sister. Oliver just stood there looking straight ahead.

"Felicity, father demands your presence." Felicity only nodded.

"Alright then let's go." Talia turned and Felicity followed behind her quickly, they were almost out of sight but before then she turned to look at Oliver one last time.

...

Oliver walked through the training buildings of Ra's "empire" as Malcolm called it. Watched as all the ninjas performed.

He'd been watching them for over an hour now. He was still surprised with himself for telling an almsot complete stranger about what had been plaguing his mind.

In a few hours he'd have to meet Ra's for his training session, but for now he needed to just be alone and think.

Telling her felt so, normal. It felt right and it made him feel a million times better than he had been feeling.

He still hated Merlyn with all of his guts but his talk with Felicity made his guilt subside. He guessed the sadness would always be there... just like she said she still felt it, she had just learned how to mask it.

From the moment he met her yesterday he knew he was screwed, something deep within him told him this girl was going to be different.

He needed to get to know her better. For some odd reason she was the only person, ever since the tragedy happened that has been able to offer a semblance of peace just by being around her.

There was something about Felicity Al Ghul that had his head spinning.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone call to him from behind.

"Ollie?" The voice quivered at the end.

His eyes widened and he turned to look upon a face he thought he'd never see again.

"Sara?"

**Wooo! Ok so there you have it folks thanks for reading and PLEASE don't forget to review! remember chapters may take a while to be updated since i have no laptop but i will try my best to get chapter 4 written and posted soon! Thanks again love yall!:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okie dokie my lovely readers I'm back with chapter 4! So I STILL don't have a laptop so like the last chapter this was written on my phone (rip my fingers). Ok so I just want to thank yall again for the amazing amount of support I'm still receiving for this fic yall are awesome sauce! Ok so yall know the drill answers to some questions below...**

**1... No Oliver won't date Sara. Romantic interests won't be obsticles for either Felicity or Oliver. **

**2... Yes this story is STILL an AU and yes Felicity and Oliver will be OOC on occasion.**

**Ok so that's it for now, if yall have any questions leave them in your review and I'll answer them as best as I can!:) Happy reading!**

**88888888**

_Previously on "Heir to the Demon": _

_There was something about Felicity Al Ghul that had his head spinning._

_He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone call to him from behind._

_"Ollie?" The voice quivered at the end._

_His eyes widened and he turned to look upon a face he thought he'd never see again._

_"Sara?"_

**88888888**

Oliver couldn't believe his eyes... it couldn't be. She was... she was _DEAD _the last time he saw her! She had died, but what he saw in front of him said otherwise... it was definitely Sara Lance standing in the flesh.

After seconds of staring he realized his mouth was gaping, he could feel the tightening of his jaw as he clenched his mouth shut.

"Ollie?" He looked at her, _REALLY _looked at her. She was still Sara, but at the same time there was something off about her... w_ell duh Oliver she's in Nanda Parbat dumbass!_

"Wha- what are you doing here? I thought you were dead?!" He practically yelled.

He saw her eye twitch a bit, a habit he remembered she did when she was confused or upset.

"I uh... well I obviously didn't die." She looked down and, when she looked back up she turned to look at the ninjas training. "Look lets go somewhere else where they won't hear us and I'll explain everything."

He only nodded and followed her as she walked into an empty corridor and into what seemed like a small dojo with a large black mat in the middle.

"Sara, what are you doing here and why didn't you tell anyone you were still alive?!" He spoke up first once they were safe from unwanted listeners.

He saw that she was fiddling with her fingers. "Don't use that tone with me Ollie, ok we both know that you hid a lot of things from your loved ones. You're not the only one in this world with secrets... dangerous ones at that."

At the mention of his mom and Thea Oliver's skin errupted into crazed goose bumps.

He clenched his hands into fists, trying to reign in his emotions. "That was different, and you know it. At least I went back!" He whispered menacingly.

"Though what I don't understand is why you aren't as suprised to see me here." He asked, still angry.

"Because Nyssa told me you were here."

"Nyssa?"

"Yeah, I was in Starling with her and Talia... watching Malcolm. She knew who you were to me, and once you got here yesterday she told me that you'd joined the league." Sara whispered.

Oliver saw red, he felt completey betrayed. "You were in Starling the entire time and didn't do a THING to stop Merlyn?! Didn't even _TRY _ to get in touch with me?!" He hissed.

Oliver knew why they couldn't retaliate, why they couldnt attack Merlyn without full proof of what he was up too. We all knew he was up to something we just didnt know until it was too late. Felicity had told him, the leagues code. That didn't mean it hurt any less to know that Sara was there and couldn't even give him a heads up.

Sara stared into the cold eyes of Oliver Queen. His eyes were icy, even on the island they still held a level of his former self but now...

"Oliver look, I KNOW what happened to your mom and Thea and I'm so sorry. Ok I truly am!"

Oliver laughed un-amused his heart clenching.

"Ollie..." Sara whispered. "Ollie, we couldn't do anything about it. We didn't KNOW what he was up too. We kept a close eye on him and even then we were at a loss as to what his real motives were going back to Starling. It was too late by the time we found out."

Oliver sighed and walked over to the large mat and sat down. First with Felicity and now Sara... these emotional episodes were taking a toll on him.

"Look I know ok, Felicity told me. I just, it hurts knowing that you couldn't even come tell _ME _you were still alive after what happened on the ship with Slade... after all we went through on that island. I thought you were really dead."

Sara sat down next to him. "Yeah well, I thought I was dead too for a while... then Nyssa found me."

Oliver looked up at Sara... he heard an odd tone in her voice. Then he realized. "You're- um you're with Nyssa?" He practically choked out.

She smiled. "Yeah..."

"Oh."

She laughed out loud and Oliver felt like a total idiot... he felt light. Just like with Felicity. With Sara though it was the feeling of familiarity in an unkown place.

"Yeah I was lost Ollie, and she found me brought me here... Nyssa trained me and I've been part of the league ever since."

"I still don't understand why you couldn't just tell me you were alive."

"Because, we were on league buisness, its not allowed. We kept a close eye on you too Emerald Archer." She teased bumping her shoulders with Oliver.

He scoffed. "Yeah..."

"So, you're part of the league now..." She stated.

"Yeah... I have to kill him Sara... he killed them." Oliver choked at the last part, once again falling apart.

"I'm sorry Oliver..." She didn't know what else to say.

They stayed like that for a while... in silence. Then Oliver broke it.

"Look despite my previous reaction, I am happy you're alive. I missed you." He said earnestly. Sara was his friend, at one point he saw her as something more, but now all he felt for her was friendship. She had gone through hell and back with him on the island she knew... more than anyone.

"I missed you too, I missed everyone."

Oliver looked around the small dojo and saw that the sun was already beginning to set. He looked around to see if there was ANY semmblance of a clock around. "Would it kill Ra's to have a clock around here?"

"He has a few actually." Sara looked down at her wrist and he saw that she had a small watch on her.

"It's 8 p.m."

Oliver huffed and stood up offering a hand out to Sara. "I need to go, Ra's will be expecting me." Oliver said.

"I heard he's taking you on as his pupil. He must _REALLY _like you after what Talia and Nyssa reported to him."

"Why did Nyssa act as if she didn't know me then? When I first saw her? Why all the formalities?"

"We're the masters of deception Oliver... plus its league code. She can't act or show that she knows who her subjects were on the mission she was given. She knew why you were here... they all did."

Oliver felt annoyed... _then why all the fucking formalities then if they knew why he was here?!_

"Oliver...?"

"What?" He sneered, angry and annoyed.

"Look, you need to keep yourself in check ok? Watch out for Talia. And for the love of all that is good in this world do. Not. Piss. Ra's. Off!"

"Why do I need to worry about Talia?" He asked bewildered... he already knew not to piss off Ra's.

"Because Talia is a snake disguised as a woman. Nyssa, Felicity and I don't trust her. Don't question it just listen to what I am telling you ok?"

"Alright. Look I need to go."

"Alright Ollie, it was nice seeing you again."

"Yeah same here. See you later?"

"Yes, now go!" She shushed him away

Oliver nodded and jogged towards the door. If he could he'd skip his training, too much shit happened in one day. Opening up to Felicity despite her being a total stranger to him. Then finding out that your ex girlfriend's little sister that happened to be another ex-girlfriend was alive. His emotions were all over the place. He hated being emotional. After he got here he thought all that shit would be locked up somewhere deep inside him.

Oliver walked into the familiar hallway of Ra's throne room and stood outside the large double doors. The hooded ninjas standing outside just like the day before.

Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to control his bouncing thoughts and the quivering emotions inside him.

He opened his eyes and pushed on the doors and opened them to see Ra's putting his sword through a mans chest. The only sound in the room came from the last humph of a dying man and the sound if his body hitting the stone floor.

Oliver's eyes widened only a bit... this was the Ra's he was told about the one that killed in cold blood. Plus Oliver was no stranger to this sort of thing.

The room around him wasn't a bright yellow and orange like it was the day before, now it was only illuminated by candles.

"Ahhh Queen, you made it just in time."

Oliver walked up to Ra's his hands behind his back, mimicking Ra's daughters stance from the day before.

"Sarab!" Ra's yelled out to one if his gaurds that was standing at the left of Ra's large throne.

The man bowed waiting for instructions.

"Go get Queen here the freshly sharpened Katana I ordered from the blacksmith and make sure you tell the guards outside to clean this mess up. Ra's motioned to the man lying on the ground in a bloody pool.

Sarab bowed once again quickly heading out of the large room. The two guards that were outside came in and picked the dead man off the floor dragging him out, closing the large doors behind them.

That only left Ra's and Oliver alone. The room was silent for a while... the candles shadowing images throughout the walls. Making the place look like a the setting of an ancient dream. Ra's looked at him, calculating. Oliver just stood there.

"So Queen, I here you and my Felicity were training early this morning?"

"Yes." He simply stated.

Ra's gave Oliver a weird look. "Hmm, well I trust she showed you one of her many talents... My Felicity she's a special one."

Oliver's could only stand there and nodd, didn't want to show Ra's the reaction his daughter gave him.

"Well we're here to train, not to talk about my daughter."

"Ra's?" Oliver suddenly blurted out. He needed to know, the same question had been burning him since he got here.

"Yes Queen?

"Why me? I mean I know that I came to you asking for help, but why have you chosen to train me yourself? I thought I'd come here learning from someone other than you. Many have told me you don't extend that same type of courtesy to them."

"Are you complaining Queen, you wish to have another teacher?" Ra's raised his brow.

"NO! No I'm just wondering why are you taking your time to train me, what makes me special enough to learn from the Demon's Head?"

Ra's clasped his hands behind his back and walked closer to Oliver. "You want to know why I decided to train you myself?"

Oliver nodded.

"Because I see myself in you."

He paused and stared into Oliver's eyes. "Like I said when I first met you, I saw the pain in your eyes. I know where that pain comes from... it can only come from losing someone you love. My daughter's were in Starling they kept a close eye on you as wellas Malcolm. I know it was your mother and your sister that were killed. You might be asking yourself why I didn't mention it the first time we met... well that's because of code. In time you'll learn. But I know Queen, even if I hadn't known prior from my daughters reports... sorrow is the most obvious emotion on a mans face."

Felicity had practically said the same thing; like Ra's she could see her pain mirrored in his eyes.

"I lost my wife Queen, Felicity's mother. She was my second wife... and my only love."

Wait Felicity's mother? So that's why she looked completely different from her older sisters... makes sense as to why Ra's favors her as well.

"She died of sickness. When I saw the look of desperation in your eyes, I saw myself and how I felt when she died. How I wished I could have fought off her sickness. I want to help you fight away the sickness that took your family... Merlyn has a debt to pay not only to you but to me as well."

Oliver was suprised... he was so used to hearing nothing but terrible things about this guy. The most dangerous man on Earth yet, right now he seemed human. Not the "Demon's Head" everyone reffered him as. The guy in front of him was vulnerable when it came to family, just like he was.

"If you don't mind me asking what is it that Merlyn did to you?

Ra's eyes turned wild... "He betrayed my trust. I let him go, I let him return to Starling on the condition that he follow league code. He broke it."

"That still doesn't explain why it feels like it's personal to you." Oliver questioned... maybe with more confidence than he should have in front of this man.

Ra's smirked. "Perceptive you are." Ra's turned and sat down one of his elbows on the arm of the throne.

"Merlyn, like you was a man seeking help. Guidance in his time of grief. Knowing him personally I imagine you know what I'm talking about?"

He did he was talking about Rebecca Merlyn, Tommy's mom and Merlyn's wife. He remembered how devastated Tommy had been. He was too young to fully see what Merlyn was feeling, but later on came to find out that the entire purpose of the Undertaking was stemmed from Merlyn's grief.

Oliver nodded in answer.

"He like me had lost his wife. I trained him personally much like I'm about to train you. He served in the league for two years... and then against my own code I let him go. To his son."

Oliver just stood there listening.

"He came to me one day and asked if he could go back home, I favored him among the others. I imagined what it would be like to leave my daughter's after my love died. So I took pity and let him go... and what does he do?"

Ra's suddenly stood up. "He betrays my trust, and brakes code."

"That is why I tell you now Queen... I trust you. Don't make me regret my trusting someone a second time. I see it in you Queen, I see greatness. Despite all your pain and anguish you have a will and determination that will get you far. I will train you and in due time you'll get justice for your family."

Oliver's heart for the first time didn't cringe in pain, no this time it swelled with dangerous determination to return to Starling and kill Malcolm.

The double doors creaked open once again and came in the ninja Sarab carrying a Katana in hand. He walks over to Ra's bows and turns to Oliver handing him the weapon.

The man nods his head and leaves once more.

Oliver takes it and pulls it out of its sheath... the blade glowing with the soft glow of the candles. The handle a deep emerald green with an intricate gold design. This weapon looked more like a decoration than a tool for killing. It was so nicely done.

Ra's reaches back and takes off his heavy robe, leaving him in only black trousers and a loose black shirt.

"Now Queen, your first lesson with me will be sword fighting. As you've noticed all my ninjas specialize in all weapons, but ultimately choose one of them to master. You are handy with a bow, now you must learn a sword. Traditionally I would have started you out with a Bokken, but I feel like a live blade will give you more... motivation so to speak."

Oliver nodded dropped the sheath to the floor. Oliver held the slightly bent blade in front of him.

"Alright Queen so the Katana is a unique weapon. Delicate and precise, a quiet weapon among it's kind. Yet it's one of the most deadly. The Katana is made to slice up your enemies, like a butterknife cutting just that...butter. The blade is so sharp that just touching it can cut you. As you've noticed the league draws from many cultures, Japanese, Chinese, and Arabic. The Katana was traditionally used by the Samurai. Warriors... honorable warriors... never underestimate the Katana."

Oliver was entranced... much like when Slade and Shado trained him on the island. He was captured by the history, and the accented voice of his now mentor.

"Hold your Katana in front of you, left hand below the right. Make the sword an extension of your body. Bend your knees slightly, legs apart. Your shoulders should be relaxed yet firm. Like this." Ra's brought out his sword holding it out in front of him demonstrating the way to properly hold it.

"Now at 3 we begin, be concious of your footing Queen, one off step can mean the end of your life."

Oliver only stared he could feel himself slip into his survival mode, his warrior mode, his vigilante mode.

"1...2...3!" Before he finished the countdown Ra's sword came up and down in a swift motion hitting his sword against his.

Ra's moved quickly and silently like a snake, much like Felicity his movements precise and well timed. This guy could read what you were about to do next.

"Footing Queen!"

Oliver was already starting to break a sweat.

Oliver lifted his sword and went to strike straight down, but Ra's countered it his sword completely intersecting Oliver's.

"Don't swing from your left foot let it be balanced Queen! Let the sword be an extension of your arms!" Ra's continued to instruct Oliver as they fought.

"Good better!" Ra's praised as Oliver made a 180° and his sword almost hit the back of Ra's shoulder.

They continued fighting Oliver's arms were burning. Constantly having to hold the sword with two hands was harder than it looked... but he realized the Katana showed control and balance.

It was all about making the sword a part of your body and being concious of your footing.

Ra's was starting to come harder at him, his strikes getting stronger and more forceful. Oliver focused and looked at Ra's movements. THERE Oliver saw it in Ra's eyes!

Oliver saw an opening and he took it, both his arm bending and bringing the sword out to try and tap Ra's rip cage. Though with his best efforts, Ra's managed to bend his arms in a way that made his Katana parallel to the wall once again counterfeiting what Oliver believed to be the final blow.

Ra's held his sword there and stood straight from his crouching stance. "You fell for it Queen. I gave you an opening that only served to destract you from my real attack. Don't let what you see in my eyes fool you... pay attention to the movements of the feet. That is how you determine their next move."

Oliver nodded and bowed. "You should feel proud Queen, you impressed me more than you did yesterday. Not many have lasted that long against me. You need work on your footing, but you have potential Queen."

"Thank you."

Oliver bowed once more, and turned to retrieve the sheath from the sword. He stood still for a minute trying to catch his breath.

When Oliver felt like himself again he faced Ra's who was now clothed with his heavy gold embellished robe looking, at him.

"What do I do with the Katana?"

"It's yours Queen."

Oliver looked down at the deep emerald color of the hilt. Green... he should have known. He felt gratitude, it was beautiful blade.

"Thank you, it's greatly appreciated."

The room once again fell quiet, this man before him was anything but what Malcolm had told him. Did Merlyn simply exaggerated the truth? He didn't know, but the Ra's Al Ghul the Demon's Head that was sitting on his throne. Looked more like a controlled Lion than a hungry one out for blood.

The silence was broken when the double doors for the second time opened. Oliver turned to see Felicity walking in.

For the life of him he tried, he really did, to stop the nerves and the racing heart... but she looked beautiful. Natural and strong. her hair now down and still wearing her Shazoku.

For the thousandth time since he met her he mentally slapped himself.

She gave him a small smirk in which he returned. She walked past him and up to her father's throne. A small whiff of lilac and vanilla hitting his senses.

"Father, dinner is ready. Talia and Nyssa are waiting."

"Thank you dear." Ra's said caressing his daughter's face in such a loving way. The same way Oliver's dad used to do to him and Thea.

Oliver had come to terms with his father's death, but after everything he went through the past year he couldn't help like he let his father down. Which earned another tug at his already broken heart.

Ra's stood and Oliver ignored the tugging. "Oliver, you're more than welcome to join us?"

Oliver thought about it, but he had a long day and he needed to get his shit together.

"Thank you for your offer but, I think I'll pass for tonight. I need a way to get rid of this extra pent up energy."

"Very well Queen, I expect you to join us next time."

Oliver bowed at the hip and walked out of the room giving one last glance at Felicity.

...

Oliver wondered around until he found the small dojo he and Sara had gone too hours before... he was currently shirtless, sweating like a dog using a Shinai, hitting a similar dummy like the one he had back at Starling.

He was dead tired but he continued to push himself. It felt good to hurt... to be able to be the cause of your own physical hurt. To be able to control it.

He knew he sounded like a masochist, but for years he's suffered from the hands of others. When he worked his body out to the extreme, it was the only time he ever felt in control.

He kept hitting everytime imagining it was Merlyn he was beating.

"You shouldn't over exert your body like this." A soft feminine voice broke him out of whatever it was he was doing.

He turned to see Felicity with a basket in her hand.

He looked down at it and back at her in question. "I brought you food. I'm pretty sure you haven't taken a bite all day."

He tried to regain his breathing. He dropped the Shinai to the ground and walked over to where she had sat down with the basket of food.

He saw her start to pull out a whole bunch of different meats and breads. He felt like he was having takeout from one of his favorite Italian restaurants!

"Thank you, for bringing me food." he gave her a small smile.

"You're welcome." She returned the gesture. Her smile lightening up his mood.

"So what were you up too? Other than beating the living shit out of a training dummy."

He chuckled, she was witty. "It's just a way for me to de-stress, you could say."

"Well you need to take care of yourself. Not eating all day and working your body to the limit is only gonna hurt you."

Oliver looked at her and he saw that she held some real concern for him, which kind of surprised him, I mean he _HAD _only met her a day ago.

He didn't say anything just nodded and started chewing on a piece of bread.

He ate and she sat there in silence just looking ahead as if she were thinking.

"My father _REALLY _likes you." She spoke up. "He talked about you throughout dinner, I think my sister Talia was about to cut her ears off with the look on her face." Felicity said playfully.

"Why does your older sister already not like me?" He asked curiously, remembering Sara's words earlier about Talia beeing a snake.

"Ehhh don't take it personally, Talia dislikes everyone even herself. I'm pretty sure Sara already informed you?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, well Sara is right. I love my sister but even I have trouble trusting her at times."

Oliver didn't know what to say. All he could think of was Thea and her smile. He missed his little speedy.

Oliver realized that he had finished his food and he actually welcomed the feeling of a good meal.

"So Oliver, more training with my dad tomorrow huh?"

"Yeah I guess, learning how to use the Katana. It's incredible."

"It really is, after the bow it's my favorite weapon. There's just something so controlling about it. The way your body moves as one with it... my father always said imagine it like water, it moves together and its so controlled... yet so free."

Oliver could only stare as she spoke so passionately. Her eyes gleaming her freckles looking completely adorable. If a normal person looked at her no one would ever know that this girl works for a league of asassins... she was an enigma.

"What is it about you?"

"Hmm?" She asked moving to sit in front of him.

"I've only known you for a day almost two, yet I can tell you all of this... I can't even let myself tell Sara about all of this, and she's a familiar face. Why do I trust you? Why are you such an enigma?"

She was wide-eyed. "I uhhh, um an enigma?

"Yeah, you're beautiful Felicity. Pardon my being blunt but you are. You've got this innocence in you, yet you're a trained asassin."

He saw her blush and declared that he loved seeing that pink hue on her cheeks... was there such fucking thing as love at first sight?

He wanted to punch himself... he wasn't a sap... but this girl.

"I'm not sure what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know that I trust you. I don't know why but I do... and that you confuse Felicity Al Ghul, but I welcome the confusion."

She smiled like REALLY smiled. Her pearly whites showing and her dimples displayed. She blushed and looked down.

He felt the butterflies flutter uncontrollably.

"So I gotta take the basket back." Felicity got up from the floor. "I gotta go, but Oliver stop doing this to yourself... take care of yourself ok?"

"Yeah, thanks again. For uh everything." He smiled, his face still not used to using those muslces.

"No problem... see you around Queen." Before he could reply she was out the door. He took a deep breath and exhaled. Wow she made him crazy. Even if he did like her it wasn't like he'd go after her. Ra's would never let that happen, Felicity was the apple of his eye. Pretty sure Ra's would kill him.

Oliver shook himself out of it and picked up the top part of his Shazoku grabbed his new Katana and headed back to his room; tomorrow would be a new day.

**Whoooo ok so there yall go! So sorry for the late update you guys I still have no laptop so this is all comig from my phone. So yeah. THANK YOU ALL for reading I hope yall liked it and don't forget to REVIEW! Love yall!:)**


End file.
